


Going Solo

by VampAmber



Series: Inktober 2017 [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Castiel & Charlie Bradbury Friendship, Castiel Has a Crush on Dean Winchester, Fan Castiel, Gay Castiel, I promise to finish this, Inktober, M/M, Openly Bisexual Dean Winchester, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Dean/Other(s), Rating May Change, Rock Stars, Singer Dean, The Author Regrets Everything
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 22:46:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12309459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampAmber/pseuds/VampAmber
Summary: Castiel was Dean Winchester's biggest fan when he was the lead singer for the popular rock group Devil's Trap. When the band broke up, Castiel never really thought he'd see much of Dean again. That was, until the guy showed up in the lobby of Castiel and his best friend Charlie's record label, wanting to work with him. Maybe this was the start of something big? And not just for Profound Bond Records, either.





	Going Solo

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, first off I AM SO SORRY FOR PUTTING THIS UP UNFINISHED! I promise promise promise to finish this one, as soon as I possibly can. Were it not for the fact that I know I can't finish it before today is over, I'd not be posting it at all right now. But, I gotta, because of Inktober. Again, I am so freaking sorry.
> 
> If it helps matters any, I know basically where I'm going with this. I just don't have enough time to finish it before the deadline. My depression has been kicking my ass hard lately, and taking my writing with it. Ugh.
> 
> So yeah, I promise not to leave this one hanging like Imaginary Friends or And Never The Two Should Meet. :(
> 
> Today's Prompt: Rockstar

As the lights in the arena started to dim, the crowd went wild. All the opening acts had finished their sets, so the only band left was the main event, and everybody knew it. Castiel could feel the excitement throbbing in his veins as he and his best friend Charlie joined in on the fanatical screaming. They were both going off to different colleges in less than a month, so this was their last big hurrah before separating and he was going to enjoy himself as much as possible tonight. The fact that Devil’s Trap, the band that would start playing any minute, was their absolute favorite right now didn’t hurt matters any, either.

Devil’s Trap was currently the best selling rock band in America, making these tickets even more of a big deal because they were only five rows away from the stage itself. The secret to the band’s success was pretty much entirely due to their lead singer, Dean Winchester. He was 23 with a bad boy streak a mile long. He had a new boyfriend or girlfriend practically every week, and Castiel was jealous of every single one of them. Dean had a voice to die for and a body to kill for and his fans not only knew it but celebrated it. Castiel was slightly ashamed of the rather large collection of pictures he had saved on his laptop of the singer without a shirt on.

The noise before was nothing compared to when the band members started to come out onto the stage. Or at least Castiel assumed the other members were on the stage, since he only had eyes for Dean. Castiel was so close that he could even see the necklace that Dean always wore (a gift from his younger brother when they were both kids, according to Dean any time it was brought up in an interview). He really hoped he wasn’t literally drooling as the band started playing and Dean started singing.

And as if the night wasn’t already one of the best experiences of Castiel’s young life, during the last song as Dean was belting out the chorus and looking at the audience, his eyes caught Castiel’s and stayed there for a few moments. Then, during a pause in the lyrics Dean smiled and winked before finally looking away and going back to the song. Castiel felt his knees give out underneath him and he had to be caught by Charlie before he fell back into his seat.

“Oh my god, Dean Winchester freaking winked at you,” Charlie gushed as they were walking back to her beat up yellow Volkswagen Beetle after the concert was finally over. Castiel just nodded, not sure if he trusted his voice to speak just yet. “This was the best concert ever!” She shouted excitedly, and a few other people in the parking lot yelled back in agreement.

“Yeah,” Castiel said, still in a little bit of a daze. Dean Winchester had winked at him.

As expected, there were a lot of tears when they both headed off to their respective colleges a few weeks later, but thanks to video chats and text messages and the occasional visit during breaks, Castiel and Charlie managed to stay just as close as they had always been. They would talk about classes, and new friends, with Charlie bragging about her girlfriends and Castiel gushing about his boyfriends, and by the middle of their sophomore year they started wondering how all the members of Devil’s Trap were doing now that they’d broken up. Mostly they wondered about Dean, since he was the only one who didn’t stay in the spotlight in any way. While Castiel still kept his fanboy crush, it slowly faded now that his Facebook feed was no longer filled to the brim with posts from all the groups he used to belong to that were either dedicated to Dean or to the band in general.

After the two friends graduated, they started working towards opening a business together, as had always been their plan. By the time Castiel was 27, they were both the proud owners of a small indie recording label called Profound Bond Records. By now, Devil’s Trap was all but forgotten by the public, and Castiel was usually too busy to think about it himself. That was, until one random Friday morning when his biggest teenage crush stepped into his lobby.

Castiel looked up from the paperwork he was reading when he heard his intercom beep. “Yes, Hannah?” He asked the receptionist. Profound Bond was doing well, but they had yet to find a client that hit it big enough to necessitate more than one person to do all the reception work, and Hannah was great at her job. Things had been rough the first few weeks, when she had been flirting with Castiel, but after he had explained to her that he was gay she had stopped altogether and there was no longer any problems with her.

“Your ten o’clock is here, sir. A Mister Winchester,” she said.

Castiel put the paperwork back into its folder and into one of his desk drawers. “You can send him in, Hannah.” Winchester? Castiel couldn't help but wonder if the guy was any relation to the lead singer who had been the star of more than a few of his fantasies when he was younger. When the door opened, Castiel greeted the man with “Good morning, Mister Winchester,” before he froze, no longer able to move or speak.

“Just call me Dean,” the former lead singer of Devil's Trap said, actually sounding nervous. “Mister Winchester sounds way too formal.”

Castiel just nodded and indicated where Dean could sit, his brain screaming at him about the fact that Dean freaking Winchester was talking to him. He stared a few moments longer than was probably polite, then finally managed to compose himself. Barely. “Okay, Dean,” he said, voice cracking slightly. No, must be professional, must be professional. “So, what can me and my company do for you today?” He choked out, but at least it sounded like a grown up instead of a teenager with a hero worship level crush.

“I was actually kinda hoping you guys could represent me?” Dean sounded insecure, and it made Castiel want to melt into a puddle.

“Represent you?” He asked instead, wanting to hit his head on the desk after the words were out of his mouth. Maybe he should get Charlie to handle this, even though she was more the tech and PR person of the two.

“Yeah,” Dean said and smiled. _That_ smile. “I want to try for a solo career.” He paused, as if building up to what he planned on saying next. “I don't know if you've ever heard of them, but I used to be the lead singer for a rock band called Devil's Trap,” he finally finished, though he looked like he was bracing himself for a negative response.

“I'm a big fan,” Castiel blurted out before he could stop himself. Damn it, Dean was probably going to run as far away from the fanboy as possible now.

“Oh,” Dean said, disappointed. Castiel felt himself deflating before Dean continued. “Well, what I really want to do is completely different from my old stuff.” There he was, bracing himself again as if for rejection.

“Oh really? How so?” Castiel's curiosity made him forget all about his awkward stumbling. Dean had such an amazing voice, he could probably sing anything and make it sound great.

Dean perked up a little at Castiel's enthusiasm. “I was actually thinking acoustic, maybe love songs or something along those lines. Real mellow and emotional. I’ve even written a few already.” He reached down to riffle through his bag that Castiel hadn't even noticed him carrying, which was sitting next to a guitar case he also hadn't noticed. He really needed to focus better. But damn if Dean hadn't gotten even more attractive with age.

Dean snapped him out of his thoughts when he handed him a small stack of paper. “Those are the ones I'm working on, and I can play one of the finished ones if you want.”

“Yes, of course,” Castiel said, glancing at the papers in his hand like they were holy scripture. He needed to stop fangasming and do his job correctly.

Dean was all smiles as he tuned up his guitar, but when he finally started playing and singing, Castiel gasped. The songs Dean had done with Devil's Trap had nothing on this. It was love and loss and heartbreak, and Castiel would be lying if he said he wasn't wiping a tear from his eye by the end. Fan or not, he had lucked out big time by Dean coming to him. He only hoped Dean would choose to stick around.

“So, was that okay?” Dean asked.

“‘Okay’ doesn’t even begin to cover it, Dean,” Castiel said excitedly. Before, it had been because it was Dean Winchester sitting before him, but now his excitement was pretty much entirely because of how much potential there was in front of him. It could be Joe Nobody off the streets and he’d be just as excited. “I think we can really do something with this,” he enthused.

“Really?” Dean asked, sounding surprised. It finally made sense when he continued speaking, though. “All the other places I went, they wanted me to do the same stuff that I did with Devil’s Trap, singing about sex and being a bad boy. I grew out of that a long time ago, and don’t really want to go down that rabbit hole again. You’re the first one I talked to who wasn’t trying to make me be that all over again. Thanks, Mister Novak.” He stood up and reached out to shake Castiel’s hand.

“Mister Novak sounds too formal,” Castiel said jokingly. “Just call me Cas. We’ll be working together a lot from here on out, so we might as well start getting comfortable now.” Dean’s hand was warm when he took it, and his grip was firm and sure. Castiel would really have to work on not letting his fanboy past get in the way of this, because he felt like swooning right about now.

Dean chuckled. “Okay, Cas.” As Castiel walked around the desk to see him out, Dean gave him a puzzled look. “You know, you look really familiar. Have we met before?”

Castiel stopped in his tracks. No, it couldn’t be, there was no way Dean could remember that… “No, I don’t think so,” he responded, and could tell by Dean’s expression that he’d waited far too long to complete his thought.

“You must have one of those faces or something,” Dean said quickly. “I’ll see you later, Cas.”

“See you soon, Dean,” Castiel said back. “Have Hannah set you up with another appointment. Tell her I said as soon as possible.”

Dean smiled. “Yeah, Cas.” Castiel watched Dean walk off, and he wasn’t sure if this was the best or the worst thing that had ever happened to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Tomorrow's prompt: 20's/Prohibition Era


End file.
